TOTAL DRAMA: RENEWED (SYOC)
by Lighterly
Summary: Empty bank accounts mean empty plates, so you know what that means. It's season time! Watch you character complete in a head to head competition where there's only two options: win or lose. Who will take home the prize of... whatever amount of money? Find out in Total Drama: Renewed!
1. Full Cast

Hey guys! Finally we have a full cast! I'll be posting the first chapter in a day or two! Say hello to the full cast of Total Drama Renewed!

The Cast

1.) Brett Drake by Eternos137

2.) Loki Moran by beastboycoolman15

3.) Joshua Benny Darwin by Michaelfang9

4.) Griff James Jackson by Totaldramafan04

5.) Isadora Franklin by That Turtle Chick

6.) James Mitchell by Scooter37

7.) Keith Topp by That British Guy

8.) Hector Tarifa by Thegirlwholived91

9.) Corey Marion Wilson by Michaelfang9

10.) Rafael Navarro by Thegirlwholived91

11.) Lusamine Ortega by Liz The Sweet Writer

12.) Irina Shishkin by Aleister Bloodrive VII

13.) Victor Brown by The-Moth-God

14.) Cassidy Sin Frontera by Lighterly

15.) Mark Galaxy by Aleister Bloodrive VII

16.) Katrina Sears by Lady Vira

17.) Sherwood Gerald Green by Lady Vira

18.) Dianne Matthews by Liz The Sweet Writer

19.) Octavio Donovan by OctaviusCorvi

20.) Mandy Amanda Candor by Beastboycoolman15

21.) Barney Knight by 101romansoldier

22.) Kevin Connor by Prestoncampbell

23.) Connor Davis by InsanelyAwesome

24.) Joel Myron Wilson by Michaelfang9


	2. On A Hell Ship To This Hell Show Part 1

It was a beautiful day out on sea. Seagulls flew freely as cool air flowed, doing their air things like make convection currents and crap.

But a giant rude ass boat interrupted their moment of peace.

"BEEP BEEP MOTHERFUCKER!" yelled Connor off the edge of the boat. "WOOT WOOT! LETS GO!"

=Confessionals: Boats Are Weird=

Connor: what sound does a cruise ship make?

=End=

Loki and Griff stared at him like he was a giant tiger shark walking on land.

"Dude...," Griff started. "Was that you're falsetto?"

"Falsetto what?" Connor asked.

"Never mind, Choir and Drama thing."

=Confessionals: Theatre Nut=

Griff: that was a damn good falsetto...

=End=

Connor jumped off the edge of the boat. "Hey guys what ups! I'm Connor!"

"Hello!" Griff greeted warmly. "I'm Griff! And uh, who are you dude?"

Loki wasn't listening. He was too busy and engulfed in his phone like a typical teen. He had every right to though, phones are amazing.

But Griff and Connor just stared at him. "Uh dude?"

Loki had, finally, looked up from his phone. "Oh, hi! I'm Loki!" He smiled

Then went back to his phone.

=Confessionals: Love in Paradise=

Loki: I'm texting my girlfriend, Faith, she says she can't wait until this episode airs. I love you baby!

=End=

"So what are you here for?" Griff asked.

"When boredom strikes there's always an answer!"

Griff looked at him in a 'really?' kinda of way. "Seriously, no expenses to pay for, future colleges, or even just to get a hotdog? Just boredom?!"

"Yep!" Connor smiled, relaxing like he owned the place, which he doesn't. "Just boredom."

Somewhere on the the other side of the boat, angry yelling could be heard. Katrina and Kevin were having a intellectual conversation.

Katrina was visibly mad. "-Obviously you're wrong! Symmetra is the best hero! Her turrets deal-"

Never mind, this is not an intellectual conversation, it's nerd discourse.

Kevin was also visibly agitated. Nerd discourse does that to people. "-Uh no, junkrat is the best by default because his bombs plus the land mine combined-"

Cassidy had enough of the nerds "Yo nerds calm down." Cassidy said attempting to calm them down. But then she smiled a devilish grin. "Obviously Pharah is the best."

It looked like Katrina was ready to throw Cassidy off the boat, but just as she was about to commit murder, "Wait you play overwatch?"

"Yup! Me and my sister use to play it all the time! I main Pharah obviously, she mains Zarya. The Strong motherfucker." Cassidy answered.

"Oh."

=Confessionals: What's Up Gaymers=

Katrina: I mean, they must like Overwatch is on my, personal, list of standards a so and so person would have to meet to date me but I um, she's a girl and I, I'm not, ga-gay, so...

=Static=

Cassidy: I clarified what I said because rarely anyone mains Zarya, we need more Zarya mains in the world man.

=End=

Katrina tried to calm her gay panic. "So what's your name anyway?"

"Cassidy Sin Frontera, at your service," Cassidy smiled and bowed like she was some fancy gentleman.

"Wait, Cassidy Sin Frontera? As in Jenna Sin Frontera's sister? Like Jenna Sin Frontera the famous NFL player Jenna?!" Kevin squealed.

"Uh yeah, that's me!" Cassidy said slowly going uncomfortable.

"Oh my god just marry me!" Kevin grinned. He was such a fanboy.

"Hehe, sorry dude, I'm against chick-fil-a," she responded.

=Confessionals: Chick-fil-a Sucks=

Kevin: I don't get it! I'm scrolling through google to find out what it means and I still don't know! *scrolls aggressively* a chick-fil-a closes down in Maine, chick-fil-a bans lgbt members- oh. She's gay.

=End=

Katrina and Kevin continued their nerd discourse and we switch over to Irina, Barney and Isadora. Who are ignoring the impending doom of this hell show. They're relaxing under the sun.

A water bottle was suddenly thrown at Irina, "Do something!" An intern said.

"What a fucking jerk...," Irina whispered as she picked up the water bottle. Always remember to recycle kids.

Isadora sighed. "They work for Chris McLean, of course they suck."

Irina sighed. She seemed like she wanted the conversation to end.

"I'm Isadora by the way."

Irina tried to blocked her out.

"Hello? Come on I just wanna talk!" Isadora tried. She's trying very hard. It's not working.

"Nebiros, she's talking to me." Irina whispered.

"Wait, what was that?" Isadora asked, hopeful.

Irina didn't answered. Either she was really shy and antisocial or just plain fucking rude.

Isadora frowned. Barney leaned closer to her. "Pardon my English, but I think she doesn't like you."

=Confessionals: Mystery Rudeness=

Irina: I didn't mean to come off rude, it's just Nebiros told me... he's, uh my uh, never mind...

=Static=

Isadora: come on! I just wanted to make new friends. I, I'm not giving up!

=End=

Barney extended his hand. "Hej är mitt namn, I mean, hello, my name is Barney.

"Yo Barns, I'm Isadora," Isadora responded by high fiving his hand. Barney stared at her with a confused expression.

=Confessionals: Bara Svenskar Skulle Förstå=

Barney: Kanadensarna är konstiga.

=End=

Loud flirting could be heard from another side of the boat. Jesus Christ there's a million of rooms on this hell ship.

"Are you sure that your not even a tiny bit gay?" Rafael asked, almost pleadingly. He looked thirstier than a dry desert, someone toss him a water bottle.

Mark combed his hair back. Man his mane is beautiful. "Sorry dude, I like girls. I'll update you when I discovered more things about myself though."

"Awwww, well it was worth a shot." Rafael pouted. "I'm Rafael, you can call me Rafe though."

"I'm Mark Galaxy," Mark smiled with his pearly white teeth. This man is blessed.

"Mark Galaxy? That sounds like a Steven Universe bootleg! If it is, you'll most likely be better than the actual show." Rafael grumbled. "Free Bismuth."

"Dude," Mark said. "I totally agree with you, free Bismuth."

Joshua popped up behind them, you know, like a creep. "Who's Bismuth?"

"Whoa! Hello Pewdiepie," Rafael said rashly, someone should tell him that was rude.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just found this machine laying on the ground, it had the name, uh, Bismuth?" Joshua smiled. He was trying his best to put the words together.

"Oh yeah, that's mine!" Rafael squealed. "I've been working on a robot, I, of course, named it after the very thing that I love."

"Sorry if this seems rude but um you love rainbow metal?" Joshua asked questionably.

"Not that! It's a Steven Universe reference! Here, let me show you how it works," Rafael said setting it up.

But just as he pressed the on button, it exploded. Poor robot.

"BISMUTH NO!"

=Confessionals: Bismuth Part 2=

Rafael: *crying* She didn't even meet the other crystal gems yet...

=End=

We shift on over to a more, darker side of the boat. The emo corner if you will.

They all look like they could kill you with one stare. In fact, they're already killing each other with words.

"So you don't talk much do you, you look like a person who walked out of hot topic," Lusamine sneered at Keith.

Keith was visibly disturbed by Lusamine remarks. "Huh, this that what you can a nail job? Looks like someone just took a bunch of colours together, and uh new flash, they don't match."

Lusamine looked like she was about to show him what these nails could really do.

"Honey don't even waste your time, you'll go to jail and never win the big bucks do you understand?" Mandy sighed going back to her phone. She was tired of all this bullshit.

=Confessionals: Evil People Cry=

Lusamine: We are five minutes in on this hell show on this hell ship and, I swear, if there weren't money, I'll throw myself off.

=End=

As we move away from the emo corner, we spot a group of three playing shuffle board. It looks like Brett is winning.

"I don't know what these numbers mean but I'm getting the highest ones so that must be good!" Brett yelled happily.

"You must like playing golf then," James joked as he took his shot. It went off the board.

"Hell yeah I love golf! My highest was +24!" Brett beamed proudly.

"He's got confidence, I'll give him that," Victor said, lining up his shot. "What's your name dude?"

"Brett's the name my man! How bout you?" He asked with a smile.

"Victor, what about you dude?" Victor asked again.

"James, I can't wait to get off this hell ship," James said taking Victor's shot.

"On this hell show? Bet you a million bucks someone's gonna die by the end of the season," Victor said as he also took James' shot.

"Sorry dude! I don't make bets When I know I'll lose!"

They all laughed like good bros on a Sunday afternoon, cracking open a cold one.

Somewhere on this hell ship, an optimistic Dianne was looking out into the horizon.

"I can't believe I'm actually here! I can't wait to get off this boat!" She exclaimed with glee and such innocence.

Hector knew what was up. "Really? On this hell show? Im already regretting signing up!"

=Confessionals: You're Right=

Hector: this might be the worst decision I've made.

=End=

Dianne nudge his shoulder. "Come on lighten up! No sad person has ever won the million dollars before."

Hector nodded. "You're right, all of us here only have one goal, to be filthy stinking rich!"

Dianne shifted nervously, "Haha, yup that's the spirit!"

=Confessionals: Thanks Capitalism=

Dianne: how do I tell him there's more to life than soul eating greed? Though, it's understandable, financially stable? In this economy?!

=End=

Octavio popped up behind them the same way Joshua did, you know, like a creep. "Actually I don't wanna become rich." He commented.

"Jesus's Meatballs dude! Also really? In this economy?" Hector said.

"I just came here to make friends that's all," Octavio said blanked face.

"Well, meet your first one. Hi I'm Hector!" He smiled as he shook his hand.

"Meet your second! Hi I'm Dianne!" She said also shaking his hand.

Octavio seemed delighted. "Hello new friends! I'm Octavio!"

The three continue their friendly conversation and we move on to the wonder twins, Corey and Joel.

"Bro I can't believe we're actually here!" Joel squealed in delight.

"Bro we're on the hell show, we are so gonna rock this place!" Corey cheered.

"What do you think about this dude?" Joel asked Sherwood who was silently reading a book.

"Woot Woot," Sherwood said without even looking up.

=Confessionals: Sherwood's Weird=

Joel: that guy's weird.

=End=

"You're weird," Joel said to Sherwood.

Just then the ship intercom went to life.

"Attention all contestants! We seem to be having some difficulties with the ship, and uh, long story short, it's gonna go kaboom!" The intercom said.

"Welp, what did I tell you, hope you don't die bud," Victor said as he stole Brett's shot.

"Ugh come on! I already lost my eye! Don't make me lose my limbs!" Katrina shouted.

"The ship is gonna explode in three, two, one-"

The ship bursts into flames and it sends the contestants flying over to a remote island. All were visibly hurt and uncomfortable.

Chris, like the jerk he is, pops in with a cool glass of ice tea.

"Welcome everyone to Wawanakwa 2.0! You know, because the last blew up."

=Confessionals: Crazy Host or Junkrat's Cousin?=

Hector: does Chris have an addiction with explosives or something?!

=Static=

Connor: EVERYTHING HURTS!

=Static=

Mandy: Is Chris some kinda of maniac or something?!

=Static=

Loki: ugh that was the worst, I think I have to adjust my binder again...

=End=

Chris kept smiling like the crazy person he is. "You see, this season's kinda special. But long story short, we have to rely on this season's ratings. So basically what I'm trying to say is-"

"WE HAVE NO FUCKING MONEY!" And intern yelled.

"WHAT!" Everyone said at the exact same time like angry twins.

=Confessionals: Thanks Capitalism Part 2=

Lusamine: That's it, I'm throwing myself off this island.

=Static=

Dianne: So, it's not even worth it?

=Static=

Griff: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PAY FOR ART SCHOOL NOW?!

=End=

"Hey hey, calm down!" Chris yelled. "We can still save this somehow! You see if we generate enough ratings, we save the show, and the winner will get some of that sweet cash to take home! So the crazy this season gets, the more money the winner has! In fact, I even set up a money meter to see how things are going!"

"CHEF THE MONEY METER!"

Chef pushes out this giant wood board with a busted up screen. He sighed and wondered what he's doing with his life.

"Chef! Turn it on to see how much we've earned so far!"

Chef turns it on, and like a college student's bank account, it has negative five dollars.

"CHRIS YOURE IN DEBT," cried one of the contestants, probably Cassidy.

Chris turns away from the money board. "As I was saying, the crazier stuff, the more money got it?"

Everyone nodded collectively, except for Keith who looked like he was about to throw himself into the ocean.

"Anyway! Let's get to the show! This season's theme by Tumblr's popular demand, cryptids! The people who fell in the left side of the island will be the Behemoths!" Chris announced. "So Mark, Rafael, Irina, Isadora, Victor, Brett, Keith, Lusamine, Dianne, Octavio, Corey, and Sherwood, welcome to the Behemoths!"

=Confessionals: A Behemoth Is Literally Just A Giant Lizard=

Mark: It is so great to finally be on the show!

=Static=

Lusamine: It is SO great to finally be on this show! *laughs like a cartoon villain*

=Static=

Victor: I thought a behemoth was a giant cow?

=End=

"The people who fell on the right side of the island will be the Jackalopes!" Chris smiled at the last minute googled team names. "And that will be, Griff, Connor, Loki, Cassidy, Katrina, Kevin, Joshua, Barney, James, Mandy, Hector, And Joel!"

=Confessionals: a Jackalope is just oversized bunny=

Joel: SHIT! I'm not on the same team as my brother! This is bad! This is really bad!

=Static=

Katrina: Why are there only three girls on this team?! *realizes she being gay out loud* I-I mean, not that I care...

Mandy: *opens the door* I'm actually non binary soooooo-

Katrina: WHAT ARE YOU DOING- GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!

=End=

"Our first challenge is to hunt cryptids like how they stupid people do now a days! But there's a twist! Instead of hunting cryptids, you teams are gonna compete in hunting down tokens!" Chris announced.

"A house token to be exact. These tokens are what you need to build your own cabin houses. Each team will need to find 12 house tokens, there are 24 house tokens in total. Each house token has a specific picture on it, for example you might get a house token with a roof symbol, very vital for a house," Chris explained.

"The first team to find all the house tokens will not only have a place to sleep, they will also win the challenge and will be save from elimination! The team that loses the challenge will be provided a cabin built with the tokens they found. So if you're on the losing team and you've got almost everything but the outer walls then guess what! You're gonna be stay in a cabin without outer walls for the rest of the show!" Chris said trying to hold back a laugh and failing.

"Well, until merge of course!"

=Confessionals: Chris The Murderer=

Hector: HE'S LITERALLY GONNA MAKE US FREEZE TO DEATH.

=End=

"Are you ready teams?!" Chris yelled like a sadist.

"NO!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Well too bad!" He smirked.

"On your mark, get set,"

"GO!"


	3. Little Bits: Hector's Woe

Hector was practicing for his recital. Damn, he's good at ballet.

"Come on Hector, land the the jump," he whispered to himself.

Hector took a deep breath. If he doesn't make this jump, say good bye to that free scholarship to that fancy art school-

He leaps to the air like a majestic eagle, he's nervous. I don't think he'll land the jump!

Hector's feet hit the ground, all is quiet.

He does a pirouette and bowed with such eloquence.

Everyone is cheering. Roses are thrown bout and Hector does another bow. He exits off the stage with such confidence...

...Then he collapses on to the ground.

"Everything hurts...," he groaned. He did his best though, I'm proud of him.

=Author's Note=

So if y'all see a little bits chapter, that's mean I ran out of time to write the next part. I hope y'all enjoyed this, I'll try to have the next chapter by tomorrow. These chapters are basically just showcase the characters more.

Wanna yell at me to write faster? You can do so at my Tumblr blog sugar-crystalz.


	4. On A Hell Ship To This Hell Show Part 2

We see the behemoths side who are running all over the place. They literally have no idea what they're doing. Can someone help them.

Down by the bay, Sherwood is taking his time trying to find things.

It worked, because he found a token Actually... he found two of them. Two of the same one.

He looks around and grabs... both of them?

=Confessionals: Sherwood?!=

Sherwood: *playing with both of the tokens* A game is a game.

=End=

Victor stands around, trying to just the attention of his team.

"Yo guys-" he tried to say as Brett ran pass him. "Hey dude-" he started as Rafael ran pass him.

"GUYS STOP AND LISTEN TO ME!" He finally yelled.

Everyone stopped at their tracks, except for Corey, who face-planted into the soil.

Victor sweats nervously. "I-I," he began.

"D-Does anybody have a plan?"

=Confessionals: Good try=

Victor: I don't know what I'm doing

=End=

"I, I, I don't know ok! The other guys seem intimidating! An-And, uh, I don't know, I never really had to 'take charge' before," Victor explained dumbly.

Brett nodded his head. "Victor's right! We have to have a plan, we don't even know what we're up against!"

Keith rolled his eyes like a rebellious teenager. "Then what do you suggest we do captain obvious? This island's huge! It could be every where!"

"O! O!" Rafael said raising his hand up. "We could section of the island into six parts, and go off in pairs! To, you know, explore each one!" He explained in a cute nerd sort of way.

"But how will we know what to look for? Chris didn't exactly gave us a list," Lusamine rolled her eyes.

Rafael was taken back. "I-I mean it was only a suggestion-"

Dianne grabbed his shoulder. "Hey lay off! At least he's trying to help unlike some people!" Dianne sneered. Damn she's fierce!

"Don't speak to soon Dianne, you better watch yourself," Lusamine lowkey threatened, like a hot bitch.

"What a bitch," Mark remarked. "Hey Dianne, are you ok?"

"That girl thinks she has some nerve," Dianne answered.

"IM LITERALLY RIGHT HERE!"

=Confessionals: DRAMA BOMB!=

Dianne: God, is basic decency just thrown out the window just because we're here? The nerve of some people...

=Static=

Lusamine: it's not my fault if she sad about the things I said, a game is a game..

=End=

As the small fight ended we switch over to the Jackalopes who seemed more, organized?

Nope, they're a mess too.

Cassidy is just plain old running. She's not even going anywhere she just running. But for some reason a decently placed prop was in her way. She tripped over herself. The disadvantages of long legs.

"Dios maldijo a mis rodillas putos..," She sighed. That's what you get for being active.

But as she tried to get up, she's found out her leg was stuck in the vines.

"PUTO INFIERNO!" She screamed. But just like in space, nobody heard her.

Except for maybe one.

"Haha what the fuck! How did you get up there?" Katrina asked, amused.

"Can you help me and not just stand there and laugh?" Cassidy said. If could she would roll her eyes.

Katrina shrugged, I mean, pain is funny. "What do I get in return?"

"My gratitude, for forever?" Cassidy tried. It obviously failed because Katrina shook her head.

"Fine, I have a five dollar bill and a candy bar."

"Score."

=Confessionals: Twix Yum=

Cassidy: *pouting* She better be happy, it was a twix bar!

=Static=

Katrina: *eating the candy bar* so worth it.

=End=

Katrina pulled out a fucking cutlass. She literally has a sword on her. She swung the sword towards the vines effectively cutting them off.

Damn what a beast.

"You have a fucking sword?!" Cassidy yelled, surprised and kinda turned on.

Katrina immediately got defensive. "What's a pirate without her sword huh? God what a fucking ignorant piece of-"

"No no no! It's cool! I just thought it might have been a pain for you to go through airport security."

=Confessionals: Espada Es Gay=

Cassidy: Si ella tiene una espada, ella es una lesbiana.

=End=

Cassidy and Katrina were walking back to their team when suddenly they found a list.

"Holy shit! We could use this to find the stuff!" Katrina said excitedly.

"Come on let's go back!"

Running as fast as their legs could carry, they eventually reach their team.

"Yo guys!" Cassidy yelled after her team.

Katrina held the list high. "We found a list!"

"So it's obvious what we have to do right?" Griff said.

"No, sorry I'm a little lost," Joel said.

"Right sorry. Well we use the buddy system to help find each house token. So, that means," Kevin said as he grabbed the list.

"Hector and Joel, find the roof one and the inside walls one, Loki and Mandy, find the outside walls one and the window one, Joshua and Barney, find the bed token and the bathroom token, Griff and James, find the lamp token and the electricity token, Katrina and Cassidy, find the decor token and the fridge token, and me and Connor will find the food token and storage token," Kevin explained.

=Confessionals: Chris The Murderer Part 2=

Hector: one of the tokens here is literally food, that means if we don't find it, we'll STARVE.

=End=

The jackalopes are less of a mess now. The whole plan thing actually worked.

Most of the team found their designated token, except for one person.

"I can't find it!" Corey yelled. "Please I need more time!"

"You need more fucking time?! Are you serious?! I swear, if you're the one that makes the team lost I swear you're getting the boot!" Keith yelled in anger.

Octavio stepped in front of both of them. "Guys please! We literally have the whole day! We can figure something out!"

Keith sneered. "Whatever, watch your fucking back, Corey."

Corey sinks to the ground. "God damn.."

=Confessionals: Brotherless=

Corey: it's really hard without competing without Joel, it's like I'm on my own. I hope he's doing ok.

=End=

Isadora walks around, trying to help Corey find his token. It was the least she could do. But then she spots Irina sitting by the trees.

"Hey you!" Isadora smiled walking over to her. "How are you today!" Isadora is warm and kind.

Irina didn't speak, she looked at the grass.

"Come on girl! A name would be fine! Just talk to me?" Isadora tried. She was really trying to connect with her.

Irina got up and walked off, leaving Isadora dejected.

"Aw dammit," Isadora sighed.

=Confessionals: Try and Try Again!=

Isadora: I don't understand! Why is she so sad all the time?!

=End=

The jackalopes were a hot mess. They've only found 10 tokens. And they were missing vital parts too, the inside walls and the roof.

"Joel, Hector, how come you guys didn't find yours?" Mandy asked in the calmest way possible.

"I've searched the whole island! I can't find the roof token!" Hector said.

"I'm sorry it's just the way the jungle is I can't seem to navigate myself through it," Joel said lamely.

"It's fine it's fine, we still got a few more hours, I know because I asked Chris," James commented. "I would hurry though, he's getting a bit angry."

Connor didn't like this one bit though, "Come on! Loki could find his token and he keeps texting all day! How could you not find your tokens?!"

"Connor, calm down," Joshua tried. "Amerikaner."

Barney nodded. "Jag vet rätt."

Kevin silenced Connor. "Dude don't, all that matters is we still have more time, everyone just hang in there."

=Confessionals: Tough Luck=

Kevin: Damn this show is harder than I thought.

=Static=

Hector: Come on Hector, everyone is counting on you.

=Static=

Joel: God I miss Corey, I hope C-Dawg is doing alright.

=End=

Joel was looking through the forest as hard as he could. But sometimes, the trees and all the noise were too much that he had to sit down.

"Joel?" He heard someone say.

Joel looked up and was immediately overjoyed.

It was Corey!

"C-Dawg!" Joel yelled hugging his brother tightly.

"JoJo!" Corey yelled as he hugged back.

"What's happening on your side?" Joel asked.

"Not good, I'm in hot water. I have to find the inside walls token or else I'm off the show," Corey sighed.

"How about yours?"

"I have to find the inside walls too, me and this Hector guy are missing tokens," Joel described.

Suddenly, a shining gold coin caught both of their eyes.

It was the inside walls token.

Corey looked over at Joel. "Joel, you should have it."

Joel looked at him with disbelief. "If I take it you get the boot! It better if you do!"

"Joel, you don't have to do this," Corey said. He was worried about his brother.

"Take it Corey, one of us has to win," Joel smiled a sad smile.

Corey nods. "Ok," he breathed.

"Good luck bro," Joel whispered as Corey grabbed the token and runs off.

=Confessionals: Self Sacrificing Brother=

Joel: out of the both of us, Corey has a great chance of winning, I'm willing to take this risk.

=End=

In the shadows, someone is watching the two siblings.

It's... Sherwood?!

=Confessionals: Sherwood?! Again?!=

Sherwood: Interesting.

=End=

Chris was loudly complaining in his lawn chair. "Are they done yet?! Jesus Christ! What's taking them so long?!"

"Chris!" Mark yelled. "We found all the tokens!"

"Finally!" Chris yelled as he grabbed the microphone.

"AND THE BEHEMOTHS WIN THE FIRST CHALLENGE!" Chris yelled. "And the jackalopes, see you all at the elimination ceremony."

The jackalopes groaned, so much for team effort.

=Confessionals: Spoke Too Soon=

Joel: I've accepted it. I'm gonna be the first one off.

=End=

All the jackalopes sit around a bonfire. They were all very scared. Who would be the first one off?

"Welp, thanks to all of your laziness, we're here at the first elimination ceremony, who will be the first one off huh?" Chris said excitedly.

"Since this is a cryptid season, we were gonna give you cameras to signify your still in the game. But since I am broke as hell, we're giving you camera gummies. It's sour candy! Who doesn't like sour candy?!" Chris smiled.

=Confessionals: What Are Faith's Taste Buds?!=

Loki: Faith says sour candy sucks therefore I don't like sour candy.

=End=

Chris reads off a list. "The people who are safe are,"

"Griff, Connor, Loki, Cassidy, Katrina, Kevin, Joshua, Barney, James, and Mandy, eat those sour candies proudly." Chris smiled.

"The people are not are, Hector and Joel," Chris explained. "Both of you didn't find your token, so that might be the reason you are here."

Joel and Hector looked at each other, both looked very worried.

"And the first one to be voted off this season is..."

"Hector," Chris said, tossing the gummy to Joel.

"Wh-What?!" Joel exclaimed.

Hector looked down onto the ground. "Shit...," he lets himself say.

"Sorry Hector, please grab your bags and go to the boat of shame."

=Elimination Bit=

=Hector's Mom is on the phone=

Hector: *crying a bit* Hey mom, I'm sorry I let you down.

Hector's mom: I promise you, you didn't do that at all sweetie. I'm proud of you ok? You put yourself out there! And frankly that's enough for me. I'm proud of my son!

Hector: *crying a lot now* Th-Thank you Mom, I love you.

Hector's mom: I love you too honey! I can't wait till you get home!

=End=

What's left of the jackalopes rest around the fire.

"So, we're gonna stay in a house without a roof?" Barney asked.

"Yup," Mandy answered.

"Welp shit," Barney responded.

This is not gonna be a good season for the jackalopes.


	5. Little Bits: First Binder

"Hey Loki!" Faith called after her boyfriend. "How's my handsome man?"

"Funny you're saying that I'm not even out yet, nor have I started T," Loki said in a shy voice. "God I don't know why it's so hard, I know my parents would still love me but god, ugh, I don't know."

Faith placed her hand over his. "Loki, its fine, you can come out when ever you want ok?"

Loki smiled for the first time that day. "Thanks Faith, you always know how to brighten my day."

Faith kissed Loki's nose. "Anything for my man."

"Now I know it was your birthday last week and I wanted to give this to you then but I had too work a bit more because that fucking amazon raised the price," Faith handed over a paper bag.

"Open it! I wanna see your reaction!" Faith smiled, eagerly waiting.

"Pff ok, and thanks in advance," Loki smiled as he opened the present.

What was inside almost made him burst into tears.

Actually it didn't make him almost burst into tears, I made him straight up cry.

Loki pulled out an almost cropped top like shirt, except it wasn't a cropped top.

It was a binder.

"Come on Loki! Don't just sit there! Wear that bad boy!"

Loki slowly walked up to his mirror, he took off his shirt and put on the binder, and put on the shirt again. He touched his chest.

It was completely flat.

"I'm sorry if it doesn't fit right, it was a supposed to be a surprise so I tried just taking a random guess and-"

Loki said no words. He hugged Faith as tight as he could.

"Faith," He choked. "This is literally the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I love you."

Faith smiled. "I-I," she tried to say something.

"I love you too," She replied as she hugged him back.

"Next Birthday I'm gonna pay for your hair cut."

"Pff!"

She didn't, instead she paid for his first shot of T.

=Author's Note=

A lot of people really liked the first little bits so I decided to make another! Though, this one is a bit serious than my usual humour, I wanted showcase Loki's beginning on to transitioning and why his girlfriend Faith is so important to him.


	6. Waist Deep In Muddy Water

The jackalopes are not having a good day. Not only do they have drafty ass house with no roof, it was raining.

No, actually it was pouring rain.

"Welp, when they said the show would be 'wet and wild' I didn't think they meant it literally," Griff groaned.

Kevin stared at him with disgust. "Who told you this show would be wet and wild?!"

Connor and came in with a giant plate of cake. "At least we got cake!"

A lightning bolt suddenly struck the cake down, poor cake.

"Aww, it was a triple chocolate cake!" Connor frowned.

"We have triple chocolate cake?! Faith loves tripe chocolate cake!" Loki smiled widely.

Griff chuckled. "Man you sure do love your girlfriend."

=Confessionals: Loki, The Only Precious Being On This Show=

Griff: That guy's literally the cutest thing ever, he's like a walking I love my gf tumblr post!

=Static=

Loki: FAITH THEY HAVE TRIPLE CHOCOLATE CAKE!

=End=

Barney and Joshua were talking in Swedish, both seem to be having a good time.

"Jag visste inte du var svenska!" Barney smiled.

"Jag alltför!" Joshua replied. "... Vi borde bilda en allians," he whispered in a low voice.

"Vi bör, borde inte vi?" Barney replied smugly.

"Swede bros?" Joshua said, his accent still heavy from just having to speak Swedish.

"Swede bros," Barney answered shaking his hand.

=Confessionals: Maybe Swede Bros Can Be Our Always=

Barney: it's so nice having another Swedish person in this team, now I don't have to worry about my mangled English all the time!

=End=

"So basically, non binary is just having no gender," James said.

"Yup," Mandy answered quickly trying to figure out how to block the rain. It's not working.

"How come you still go by she and her pronouns?" James asked.

"Lots of non binary people use usually feminine and or masculine pronouns," Mandy said. "But that's doesn't mean it erases their non binary identity."

"Oh!" James replied. "That's cool."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Mandy responded.

James stood up. "I'm sorry if I seem insensitive, I'm trying to learn."

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" Loki asked.

"I'm giving James here a little gender 101," Mandy said, giving up on trying to make a makeshift roof.

"Oh I know a lot about that!" Loki smiled. "I used to go by a feminine name before, but I changed it and now everyone calls me Loki!"

"Do you ever miss being called your old name?" James asked.

"Not really, to be honest I was never really a happy person growing up. I soon found out that it was because I didn't feel comfortable in my own body. My dead name didn't really bring me joy. But my real name, Loki, is a lot more comfortable!" Loki smiled. "So to answer your question, no! I don't miss my dead name!"

=Confessionals: Gender 101: Step one, be yourself=

James: wow, I never knew it was like that..

=Static=

Loki: Yeah stuff like that happens all the time, I'm so glad I have my family and friends and of course Faith! TRANS PRIDE YO!

=End=

We switch over to the Behemoths cabin, they seem like they're having a nice time. Well who could blame them? They weren't freezing to death.

Now, I expected a nice tea session from this team, in fact, I thought the wildest thing they would do was make hot chocolate.

But no they surpassed all my expectations, instead they're having an arm wrestling contest.

"MY MONEY'S ON OCTAVIO!" Corey yelled as he was waving a five dollar bill.

"What?! Brett's got this!" Victor yelled back, a bit offended.

Brett and Octavio were concentrating hard. The match was unpredictable, Brett would be winning one second but then suddenly Octavio would have the upper hand.

The air was tense, any second was precious. If you let your guard down even once, it would be game over. The boys would then soon realize their pride was on the line, and so was a heavy amount of bragging rights.

Who would win? The two boys were neck and neck.

"GUYS HOLY FUCK!" Isadora yelled, almost breaking the door down. "WE HAVE TRIPLE CHOCOLATE CAKE!"

Everyone in the room stopped for a second. But Brett saw this as an opportunity.

He slammed Octavio into the table, almost breaking the table and Octavio's hand. "HELL TO THE FUCK YEAH!" Brett cheered.

"Aww, I was winning!" Octavio frowned.

"Well guys, told ya he could do it!" Victor said, as Corey begrudgingly handed him his five dollar bill.

"Oh sorry, was I interrupting something?" Isadora asked, taking a bite of the cake.

"Nope you came at the right time!" Brett smiled widely.

"Damn, this cake is so good!" Isadora said, she turned to a random corner and saw Irina reading a book. She saw this as an opportunity.

"Hey! I still don't know your name," Isadora said sitting next to her. "Whatcha reading?"

Irina said nothing. Calmly flipping through the pages.

Since Irina wants answering Isadora, Isadora took a look herself. "Wait a minute I know that!" She smiled.

This got Irina's interest. "You know this book?" She asked, her voice coming out silky and smooth.

"Yeah! That's Book Of Witchery by Ellen Dugan! I use to want to be a witch after watching this anime on Netflix, but it was a short lived dream," Isadora explained. "Don't get me wrong! It's still cool!"

Irina giggled. "An anime made you want to learn about magic?"

"Yeah!" Isadora smiled. Finally she got her to talk. Good effort.

=Confessionals: And Its Called Black Magic=

Isadora: WOOT WOOT!

=Static=

Irina: Nebiros, I tried, but she was gonna break me one way or another.

=End=

The intercom went to life. "Attention all campers! Meet me at the mess hall, we have a challenge on our hands!"

"Huh, I wonder how Chris is gonna creatively kill us this time," Rafael grumbled.

All the contestants file into the mess hall. And as usual, they were serve barely edible food.

Wait a minute.

"Damn, this stuff actually good!" Cassidy smiled as she took another bite.

"And here I thought they were gonna serve us icky slop like those other seasons of total drama," Kevin licked his plate empty.

"Glad you enjoy them!" Chef Hatchet grinned. "I've been taking cooking classes!"

"Welcome everyone to your second day of Hell- I mean, of the competition," Chris smiled. "Did everyone sleep well?"

The jackalopes groaned and Chris snickered because pain was funny.

"Anyway, I was gonna make a challenge about a mental obstacle course, that would have a extremely low time limit, but since I'm literally fucking broke I decided to make use of my surroundings instead!" Chris smiled. Everyone doesn't know wether to be relived or terrified.

"Tada!" Chris presented, a water balloon? "Now I know what you're thinking, 'Oh we're gonna have a water balloon fight?' If you did then you're absolutely right! But here's the catch!"

"Chef!" Chris yelled. Chef sighed and stood in front of him. Chris threw the water balloon at him.

What was inside wasn't just water, it was much worse.

It was mud water.

Chef screamed. "MUD WATER IS EXTREMELY HARD TO WASH OFF AND YOU KNOW THAT!"

"Each team will attack the other, with the infamous mud water. If a teammate is hit, they are out of the game. The team that eliminates the other first is the winner!"

"So, that means," Joel said as he grabbed a water balloon and threw it at Keith, mud water covered his whole face.

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK," Keith yelled. "Ugh, a worm is in my mouth."

"Keith you are out of the game! I guess,"

Chris said.

"WHAT THE FUCK! It hasnt even started!"

"Or has it?" Chris smiled.

Oh boy.

The teams took this as an immediate sign. In matter of minutes, water balloons were being thrown everywhere. Making the mess hall even messier.

In a corner behind a turned over bench, Lusamine was fearing for her life.

"I SWEAR IF ANYONE HITS ME WITH THAT FUCKING MUD WATER I ACTUALLY KILL YOU!" She yelled. "MY CLOTHES ARE MORE EXPENSIVE THAN YOUR LIVES COMBINED!"

=Confessionals: Aesthetic or Anesthetic=

Lusamine: Not to also mention, MY BLOUSE IS WHITE.

=End=

But someone went against her wishes, and hit her perfectly white and flawless blouse with the icky mud water.

Oh she was pissed.

"LUSAMINE IS OUT OF THE GAME!" Chris shouted, watching this shit show unravel.

"I SWEAR I WILL FIND YOU AND DESTROY YOUR LIFE!" Lusamine yelled.

Cassidy cowered down a table. "Welp, I guess I'm dead."

"Nice knowing you dude," Kevin chuckled.

=Confessionals: Parental Support?=

Lusamine: Yeah, Dad? I'm gonna need another gun.

=Static=

Cassidy: Come on it's not like she's actually gonna kill me. *realizes she's fucked* Fuck she's gonna kill me.

=End=

Griff was trying his best. "So. Much. Mud," he groaned.

"Dude, don't worry about it! We'll be safe behind these tables!" Joel smiled like it was nothing.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sherwood popped up behind them. Hitting them both.

Connor witnessed the whole thing and laughed. "Top 10 saddest anime deaths," he whispered.

Griff just stared at him.

Luckily, it wasn't only Connor who saw the ordeal.

"JOEL!" Corey yelled. "I WILL AVENGE YOU BROTHER!"

He, stupidly, through a mud balloon at Sherwood.

"Uh Chris? Is friendly fire on?" Isadora asked.

"Yup, so Sherwood's out!" He yelled.

"Ugh I hate this server," Isadora whispered.

"HEY IDIOT!" Isadora yelled. "FUCKING FRIENDLY FIRE'S ON!"

"What it is?" Corey asked. "I didn't know this was cs go."

Infuriated, Isadora, stupidly, threw a mud ball at Corey, hitting him on the forehead.

"Hey what was that for?!" Corey yelled.

"Because you killed our teammate idiot!" She yelled back.

"Hey you two stop hitting each other we are losing teammates!" Dianne said. She was right, they were down to eight vs nine.

But obviously, Isadora didn't care and chucked a balloon at Dianne. Dianne dodged it with her life. "What the- OH NOW YOURE JUST ASKING FOR IT!"

Dianne threw a balloon at Isadora hitting her on the chest. Unfortunately for her, the balloon Isadora threw hit the person beside her.

"Rafe!" Dianne called out. "Oh my god I'm so sorry."

Rafael wiped the mud off his face. "Dianne,"

"DO YOU WANNA FIGHT ME?!" Rafael screamed, he was maddd.

Dianne held her hands up in defensively. "N-No! It was mistake I swear! It was Isadora's fault!"

"Qué?!" Isadora said. "Tú poco- YOURE THE ONE WOULD MADE ME THROW IT!"

The girls argue back and forth leaving Rafael confused. "Uh, who am I supposed to fight?"

"Guys calm down! We can still win this!" Mark smiled, and is suddenly hit by a balloon. "That's it! You guys have no self control!"

He, in turn, gets every balloon that exists and throws it at his team, would then returns the favour.

Irina hides behind a table. "Dear god save me Nebiros, this show is chaos,"

She then realizes she the only one alive on her team.

And everyone it staring at her.

With water balloons in hand.

"Welp, fuck me in the ass twice."

=Confessionals: Behemoths Gone Mad=

Mark: DIANNE STARTED IT!

=Static=

Dianne: ISADORA STARTED IT!

=Static=

Isadora: COREY STARTED IT!

=Static=

Corey: *sweating* uh, sorry?

=End=

"And the jackalopes win their first challenge!" Chris yelled as the jackalopes cheer about their victory? Is it their victory?

"Behemoths, see you at the elimination ceremony."

We switch over to the Behemoths, who are hot on their seat.

"You guys know the drill, the people who are save are," Chris said. "Dianne, Rafael, Irina, Victor, Brent, Keith, Lusamine, Octavio, Sherwood."

"The people who are not are, Isadora, Mark and Corey." Chris said. "But one of you will be safe tonight, and that person is..."

"...Corey." Chris said, tossing a camera candy to Corey.

Corey sighed in relief. "Oh thank the gods," he whispered.

"Isadora and Mark," Chris said. "Isadora, you started a war," he said. "Mark, you finished it be killing everyone."

"And the last person save is..."

"...Isadora," Chris said tossing the camera candy.

"Sorry Mark, it's time for you to go."

Mark sighed and boarded the elimination boat, waving the others good bye.

=Elimination Bit=

=Mark's Fans are on the phone=

Mark's Fans: MARK!

Mark: *smiles* Hey guys, sorry I didn't get that far...

Mark's Fans: WE STILL LOVE YOU!

Mark: thanks guys!

=End=

The Behemoths sit around the fire.

"So this is the beginning huh?"

"Yup."


	7. Little Bits: My Family Thinks I'm Gay

Katrina wakes up and goes down to the dining table pouring herself a bowl of cereal. She grabs the bowl and sits next to her sister, Kaitlyn.

"Morning Katy," Katrina smiled a tired smile as she focuses on her cereal.

Kaitlyn said nothing and stared intently at her.

In fact, her whole family is staring intently at her.

Katrina noticed this and suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"U-Uh, is there something wrong?" Katrina asked almost choking on her cereal.

"Dude," Kaitlyn said. "How many flannels do you own?"

Katrina cringed. "A! Um, I don't know, um, I think I have one or two," She answered. "... Maybe twenty three.."

"Interesting..," Kaitlyn replied going back to her cereal.

Katrina's mom grabbed her hand. "You know Katrina darling, we are very proud of you. And we won't think of you differently if... you happen to love other people."

Katrina raised her eyebrows. "What? Mom what do you mean?"

"She means, you know," her step dad stepped in. "That we'll accept you even if you like woman!"

Katrina blushed deep red, she was so shocked she jumped up. "I-IM NOT GAY! JESUS!"

"Katrina we accept you!-"

"MOM! Just because I'm afraid of the slugs and that my favourite colour is the rainbow doesn't mean im-" Katrina stopped mid sentence to process what she just said.

Kaitlyn stared at her with a mischievous look on her face. "Wait a minute you're afraid of the slugs?"

"THEY ARE SLIMY AND WEIRD KAITLYN!" She yelled. "So anyway-"

"-MOM IM STRAIGHT BYE!" Katrina said as she ran out the door.

Kaitlyn came down the stairs. "Welp I just checked and she actually has twenty four flannels, arranged in a rainbow formation."

"Yup, she's gay," Her step dad said sipping his tea.

=Author's Note=

Yup, the title is a Bo Burnham reference.


	8. Sponsored Fear Generator

Luxury is what the you would call the Behemoths cabin, it was almost like it haven't been stranded on for weeks now.

It was truly pure luxury.

"HEY VICTOR GO LONG!"

Well, it didn't seem like it when young twenty somethings lived in it.

Victor fumbled with the football in his hands. "W-Wait! What if I hit something, o-or I throw it wrong or-"

"DONT THINK JUST THROW!" Brett yelled back.

"Don't think just throw, don't think just throw, don't think just-" Victor repeated. "-NYEHHH!"

Victor threw the football. "Did I do it?"

"Well, maybe you should thought a little bit." Brett pointed at the the broken window. "That's valid though."

=Confessionals: Eggball is my passion=

Victor: ugh.

=End=

"Ugh, I'm sorry. I'm trying, I really am," Victor sighed.

Brett patted his shoulder. "Bro, it's fine, I know you're not a sport junkie anyway. I just want to spend time with my friend!"

"I'm, your friend?" Victor asked. Staring into his eyes.

"Yeah," Brett replied, staring back.

=Confessionals: Two Bros=

Victor: ... Wow

=End=

"I'm gay," Victor said plainly. "J-Just! So you know."

"I'm bi dude," Brett answered.

"Oh cool, I thought you were a dudebro."

As we leave the budding bromance, the camera shows a more evil side of the house.

The emo room if you will.

"What are you doing here," Keith scoffed. Watching Lusamine come in.

"I'm here to make a proposal," Lusamine said eloquently. "You and I, we become allies until it's only us in the final two."

Keith could barely hold his laugh. "Us being allies? You must be out of your fucking mind."

Lusamine made a sharp turn and stared him down, coldly. "Fine that's valid. But I'll have you know, I'm may of some use to you. I have, hmm, a few tricks up my sleeve."

Keith stared blankly at the girl in front of him. "I wouldn't even care if you had a gun hidden up your ass. Now go away, I'm doing emo things like listen to mcr and wear spiked chokers."

=Confessionals: GUN=

Lusamine: *reload an actual fucking hand gun* Well, I do have a gun...

=End=

Lusamine grunts and heads for the door, but just as she's about to open it...

"Hey, do you want nail polish?" She asked.

"Does it look like I want nail polish?" Keith answered.

"It's black nail polish."

"Give it to me or I'll literally kill you."

Lusamine smiled an evil smile and tossed the nail polish at him. "Enjoy."

Keith stared at Lusamine as she left the room. "Fucking weirdo," he said once he was sure she was gone.

=Confessionals: What The Fuck=

Keith: *applying the nail polish* ... This isn't even good black nail polish, it's looks more like a... plum... colour...

Keith: *collapses on the ground*

Lusamine: *walks in, with a strange device and attaches it to Keith's back* 3... 2... 1...

Lusamine: *presses a button on her phone* Wake up Keith.

Keith: *rises up in a robot fashion*

Lusamine: say hello Keith.

Keith: Hello

Lusamine: *snickers* say you're so awesome Lusamine Keith.

Keith: You're So Awesome Lusamine.

Lusamine: fucking yes.

=End=

Rafael is found tinkering some sort of robot. Feeling satisfied, he turns it on. Surprisingly, it works!

"Oh my god yes! Mark look-" Rafael frowned. "Oh yeah, you were voted off..."

Unsurprisingly, the robot blew up on his face.

"God dammit."

=Confessionals: Soulful Song=

Rafael: I kinda miss Mark, he was a really good friend. And he helped me when my stuff blew up in my face.

=End=

"Hey dude, you look sad," Corey said sitting next to him.

"Just missing someone," Rafael replied, wiping robot gunk off his face.

"Boy do I know that feeling," Corey frowned. "My brother is on the other team."

"Can I ask you something?" Rafael asked.

"Did you vote for Mark?"

Corey shook his head. "No, I actually voted for the girl who hit me, Isadora."

"Oh," Rafael answered, a little bit relieved.

"Why? Is Mark your boyfriend or something?" Corey teased.

"N-No!" Rafael stammered. "I-I! He's- He's just a good friend."

"Ohhhh, I'm sorry for that then. That's valid," Corey answered. "Well if you need another friend, I'm right here," He smiled with a toothy grin.

Rafael smiled back. "Thanks."

They resume talking, mostly about weird glitches in video games and such. But it was nice.

Irina sighed in content. No one was bothering her and she could just curl up with a book in her hands.

"Get up from your ass," something whispered in her mind.

Irina groan. She had forgot about one factor. She pulled out the puppet from her pocket. "Quiet Nebiros, I'm reading."

"Do you ever do anything interesting?" She could feel Nebiros groaning in her brain. "All you do all day is read and practice. Why won't you, I don't know, try to see if you can fuck up a relationship or something."

"I'm not an ass, Nebiros," Irina rolled her eyes. "Though I might become one if I'm stuck with you for all eternity."

"Fuck you too Irina," Nebiros chided. "At least go get some cake."

"Shut up, I'm reading," Irina said putting the puppet back in her pocket. She continued reading tuning out the demon's protests. Yep, an actual demon.

We switch over to Dianne who's having a good time watching animated Disney movies.

"Moana..," she sang along with the tv. "Make way! Make way!"

"Moana it's time you knew, the village of Motunui is all you need~" Dianne smiled.

"CONSIDER THE COCONUT!" Octavio yelled beside her.

"THE WHAT?"

"THE TRUNK AND THE LEAVES!"

"THE ISLAND GIVES US WHAT WE NEED!" They both sang together. "AND NO ONE LEAVES!"

"WE MUST FIND HAPPINESS RIGHT WHERE WE ARE!" Dianne sang.

"Wow! I never thought someone else would have the same amount of love for Disney music the same as I do!" Octavio smiled.

"Me too!" Dianne smiled back. "Except frozen. Frozen is the worst movie of all time."

"Fuck yes."

We move over to the sad roofless cabin. Kevin is found talking with Cassidy very passionately about something.

"-She has to own three different types of birds with the names Hana, Angela and Fareeha. And she-" Kevin droned on and on.

Cassidy sighed placing her hand on his shoulder. "Dude you have too high of expectations for dating."

"Wanting to date a girl that's a surgeon and lawyer who volunteers at dog houses in her spare time is not that high of an expectation!" Kevin retorted.

"Sure bud," Cassidy said lamely. "Also if the girl's a lawyer and a surgeon would they even have spare time?"

"Of course!" He said. "What do you look for in a girl?"

"I just want a girl who wants to bang sometimes and feeds me ice cream when I'm sad."

Kevin looked at her weirdly. "Do you even have expectations?"

"When you live in a neighbourhood where ninety nine point nine percent of the neighbourhood doesn't even know what the word gay even means, your expectations get pretty low," Cassidy explained.

"Damn that sucks," Kevin replied.

"How about you Kat, what do you look for in a girl?" Kevin asked.

Katrina blushed and jolted up from her seat. "GUY! Y-You meant guy r-right?"

Cassidy and Kevin shared a look. "You mean," Kevin continued. "You're... not gay? It's pretty obvious you're gay."

"Dude if it's a coming out thing that's totally fine-" Cassidy tried to say.

"BUT I-IM STRAIGHT THOUGH?!" Katrina blurted out. "I-I mean, I think?"

"Hmm, internalized homophobia," Cassidy sighed. "That's valid."

"Internalized homophobia?" Katrina blushed.

Cassidy took a sip of water. "Here we go, get ready for the worst and possibly the most infuriating conversation of your life."

=Confessionals: The World is Shit=

Katrina: So, basically, because of society and especially men, that's why the world is fucked up and made me believe homosexuality was weird?

Cassidy: Yuppers.

Katrina: what the fuck I hate the patriarchy.

Cassidy: Same.

=End=

"Everything fucking sucks," Katrina said head in her hands.

"People are terrible, that's why I'm planning to be a monk for the rest of my life." Cassidy joked.

"Really?" Kevin asked.

"No, but it would be cool though."

The three continued their small conversation. Not minding the impending doom that is this competition.

James and Loki were in James's room, he needed a second opinion on what to wear.

"I wanted to go with my favourite chrysanthemum jacket, but this beige t shirt is really calling to me," James said hold both of the articles of clothing.

"Dude are you stupid it's summer, jackets and the colour beige are the worst time for that," Loki said, in a obvious tone.

Loki looked through his luggage to find a flowery dress. "How about this one?" Loki asked present the dress.

James jumped and quickly hid the dress from sight. "H-How did this get here?!" He tried to play off. "S-Silly me right?"

"What's wrong dude?" Loki asked. "Boys can wear dresses."

"But I'm-," James stopped himself. "Not today Loki."

Loki shrugged. "Ok, that's valid, maybe tomorrow then."

Loki handed James his chrysanthemums jacket. "See ya dude."

"Ya, see you too." James frowned.

=Confessionals: Blurry=

James: I... I don't know why I acted so weird, I just saw the dress and I panicked and... felt a bit happy that dress was in there? I don't know.

=End=

Conner was, unsurprisingly, playing video games with Joel. Looks like they're having a good time.

Never mind, they're playing Mario kart and Connor just pulled out a blue shell.

"HOE DONT DO IT!" Joel said trying to flick his controller out of his hands.

Connor started at him coldly and did it. Sending Joel from first place to twelfth place.

"BITCH," Joel let himself scream.

Connor cackled as he finally reached first place and won. Joel swore he almost broke his controller.

"REMATCH!" Joel screamed again.

Connor stuck his tongue out. "Git Gud M8."

=Confessionals: Hello 911 I Have Witnessed A Murder=

Joel: Me?! To get good?! The person who has a GAMING CHANNEL?!

Joel: Valid.

=End=

"GUESS WHAT VICTIMS?! ITS CHALLENGE TIME!" Chris yelled through a microphone.

"Well, at least Chris doesn't hide his homicidal tendencies anymore," Griff said.

"And that's valid?" Barney commented.

All the victims- I mean contestants met at the mess hall where the were granted more than adequate food.

"Alright kids-" Chris said.

"WE ARE ALL TWENTY YEARS OLD!" Someone yelled probably Rafael.

"Sorry but you don't become adult until you're millions of dollars in debt," Chris shouted back.

"Damn, but with this economy? Very much possible," Isadora grumbled.

"Anyway before I was so rudely interrupted, today's our lucky day! We're getting sponsored! Which means more money!" Chris smiled.

Everyone in the room cheered. More money less problems.

"Sponsored by Catco™, the women powered company," Chris said holding a script.

"Anyway, because of our sponsor, they gave us challenge to do for the show. They asked us a simple question, will you reduce your life span for infinite money. But we already know the answer to that." Chris joked. "The answer is yes."

"So for the challenge they have presented a machine that will project a person utmost fear. You will choose five people from each team. Each person who doesn't give in to the fear will earn a point for their team. The team with the most points will win the challenge."

"Wow," Joshua said. "The wonders of modern technology."

"Wait wasn't this done before-"

"Let's proceed to the Catco Fear Machine™ shall we?" Chris said.

It the middle of the beach was a tall metal projector and a clunky helmet.

"Let's get started. Behemoths, since you lost last round, y'all get to go first. Anyone wanna go first from that team?"

Without warning, the whole team pushed Isadora to the front. "WHAT?! What the hey!"

"Isadora! So nice of you to volunteer!" Chris smiled. "Now put this Catco Fear Helmet™ on, and your hearts deepest fear will be revealed."

Isadora put the helmet on. The giant projector sprung to life!

To project a boy.

"Seriously," Chris said.

"Honestly same," Cassidy and Katrina both said at the same time.

Cassidy looked at Katrina who was sweating profusely. "Wait I thought-"

"Oh really?" Isadora was shocked too. "That's it?"

"Hi! I'm joe!" Joe smiled. "I'm your sewing instructor!"

Isadora eyes widened. "Joder, no hoy Satanás."

Joe presented millions of very sharp needles. "Take your pick miss!"

"Pick a needle and you'll win a point!" Chris smiled.

"FUCK NO."

"UM YOU BETTER!"

Isadora took a deep breath. "I-I'll pick t-that one." She pointed warily at the smallest needle.

"Thank you miss!" Joe smiled. And he disappeared and so did the needle.

"GRACIAS JESUCRISTO!" Isadora screamed.

"Point one to the Behemoths!"

"Jackalopes, any volunteers?"

"I will," Barney stepped up. "I have nothing to fear."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Sure jan."

Barney put the Catco Fear Helmet™ on and immediately regretted it. Suddenly, fire surrounded the poor man. He screamed in fear.

"HELVETET INGEN!" He screamed. "NOT TODAY SATAN."

"That's valid."

"Barney, run out of the ring of fire to win a point for your team!" Chris yelled over the flames.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD."

"BARNEY!" Joshua yelled. "ITS JUST A HOLOGRAM REMEMBER?!"

"Oh right," Barney said, calmly walked through the flames. "That, didn't hurt at all."

"Point one to the Jackalopes!"

=Confessionals: Your brotp would never=

Barney: Swede bros?

Joshua: Swede bros.

=End=

"Behemoths? Come on we're running out time here," Chris sighed.

"I-I um," Victor hesitantly said. "I'll go-"

"Great!" Chris smiled putting the Catco Fear Helmet™ on him.

It projected another boy holding something in his hand.

The boy rolled out the thing to reveal it was a pride flag and pointed at Victor. "This man, is gay," the boy simply said.

"Wow, real funny," Cassidy's mood turned sour. "Being gay is your fear? Jesus Christ-"

"No it's not!" Victor exclaimed. "I don't like being outted..."

"Oh. Valid."

"Dude you know it's fine," Rafael said. "Literally almost everyone in this show is not straight or cis what so ever."

"Really?"

=Confessionals: Everyone is gay=

Victor: Wow, I guess it's true when they say gays are attracted to money and drama.

=End=

"Times up Victor! You didn't win the point," Chris interrupted.

"There's a time limit?"

"Anyway, Jackalopes! Who's it gonna be?" Chris wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oooo! Pick me! Pick me!" Connor smiled. "I wanna be traumatized!"

Chris placed the Catco Fear Helmet™ on his head. "Kinda tickles," Connor commented.

Suddenly every where was grey skies. Thunder starts to rumble and lightning misses Connor by a hair.

"JESUS H CHRIST!" Connor yelped.

"Welp, that's probably the scariest thing I've seen all day," Chris commented.

"Someone get me out of here!" Connor yelled running all over the place.

"GET OUT OF THE STORM CONNOR!" Joel yelled.

"AHH!" Connor yelled back trying to out run the lightning.

And in a freak accident, Connor ran into the machine sponsored by Catco™ and made it explode into tiny little pieces. Everyone stared in shock at where the Catco Fear Machine™ use to be.

And that's when Connor knew he fucked up.

Chris was fuming. "WHAT THE HELL MAN?!"

"I d-didn't know ok! I'm sorry!" Connor cried.

"Too late, Jackalopes lose the round!" Chris announced. "I need a drink."

The Jackalopes glared at Connor as Joel helped him up.

=Confessionals: Fucked=

Connor: Guess who's going home?!

=End=

Chris crossed his arms. "So what did we learn today?"

"This should be an easy one, all the votes where almost unanimous," Chris said handing the candies out.

Connor stood up. "I know I know, I've already packed my bags-"

"It's Barney," Chris read.

"What?!" Connor said.

"What?!" Said everyone else.

=Confessionals: Emo Duo=

Lusamine: Keith say I did it.

Keith: I did it.

Lusamine: Keith say your plan is so smart Lusamine.

Keith: Your plan is so smart Lusamine.

=End=

"What?!" Barney said looking over at Joshua. "Bror!"

"Bror!" Joshua yelled back.

"Vinna spelet för mig!" Barney said as he boarded the boat.

"Jag kommer att!" Joshua cried back.

Barney was sadly sent off the island.

=Elimination Bit=

Barney: *Crying* Mamma!

Barney's mom: Min söta pojke vad hände?!

Barney: Jag fick röstade mamma.

Barney's mom: Det är ok jag är fortfarande stolt över du son!

Barney: tack så mycket mamma!

=End=

"Wow," Mandy said. "I actually feel bad for voting someone off."

"That's valid."

=Author's Note=

The next chapter will be an aftermath episode! Do you have any questions for the eliminated contestants? Submitted them via review and or pm and they will get answered!

Also, I'm sorry about the long pause between these two chapters, I hope the extra content made up for it. I've recently been busy with school and club management. Chapter stuff might take a bit too long because of it. But don't worry! The story won't stop!


End file.
